


Soaring

by orphan_account



Series: Before We Turn Back [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, M/M, Mpreg, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quick trip to the store and Dean had 4 tests.  He stares at them, all positive, Dean stares in shock.





	Soaring

Cas comes in angry. Dean can sense it quickly. He’s on the couch and Cas stares him and he knows.

Castiel is on top of him, humping him through his clothes.

Eventually, Cas is inside him bucking him hard against the sofa. It doesn’t take long for him to come inside Dean.

Dean relaxes, he's wet all over and it isn’t until he remembered his pills that he certainly didn’t...

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._ “Cas?”  
“What Dean”, the angel says.

“We didn't use protection,...I didn’t even take my pill.”

Castiel’s eyes widen as he gets dressed. He stares shocked.

Dean doesn’t know what to do, Castiel stares

”Dean don’t know your cycle is always off?, Castiel says. 

Dean nods. He hopes.

Dean showers and cleans, not noticing how sore he is already.

***

Dean is on the couch, he bends over to grab something and his pants get warm and wet. He looks shocked, there’s pain too. He rubs his over his abdomen, he’s been having stomach pain as well.

A quick trip to the store and Dean had 4 tests. 

He stares at them, _all positive_ , Dean stares in shock.

 _“Cas?”,_ Dean is shaking.

Castiel is staring at his hands. Dean rubs his stomach, he can’t believe he doubted this whole time.

Cas he grabs his hand and places it on his stomach.

 _That’s ours_ , he says and Castiel starts crying and hugging Dean and the baby inside him.

*

Dean massages his stomach, the baby is kicking his ribs, Dean moans. Sam picks up the phone on the third ring.

“Hey Dean what's up?”, Sam says, “What’, Dean is it-?”

“I’m pregnant”, Dean says

“Well congrats Dean!”

“Yeah me and Cas didn’t plan, I’m 16 weeks so not far to go. The growth will be quickly from here on out, a month at most. Dean groans.

"Well Dean I'm happy for you!", Sam says happily. 

"Thank you Sammy", Dean says with a smile. 

***

He’s screaming at his 20 week check up, they have the ultrasound tool in between his legs, probing at the baby. The baby is moving too much trying to find more room to stretch it’s causing it's heart rate to go up. They could deliver now, face possible birth defects or wait and see. Considering the baby is almost full term being half angelic, it's possible but they don't want to take chances.

“The baby…, the doctor says “...is very big can you cannot deliver naturally.”

“..It’s too much risk. “You could tear or it could get stuck”

Dean moans, “Also your growth is way too fast, you have to be placed on bed rest. Dean feels his heart sink. Cas looks even more worried.

He can feel the baby contort and twist to find more room, it doesn’t _hurt._ But the pressure still makes him freak out. Dean rubs the bump softly trying to calm their baby down. Dean moans again.

Castiel smiles, “It seems to be very active,”.

“A lot” Dean comments

Dean looks at Castiel, the angel looks so worried but he smiles at Dean, they _can_ do this, they _will_ do this. 

***

  
  



End file.
